The Magic Sun
by inkwriters530
Summary: When the daughters of Hecate and Apollo team up to get the world set right with the Titans still out for revenge, things get complicated. It's not easy being a demigod. Read and Review, will be MUCH better than the summary
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

It had been a little less than a year since the battle with the Titans. Many demigods were killed those fateful days in New York City but with the rise of demigods claimed, the numbers were adding up to even more than were lost. Lindsey was one of the many that had been claimed in the days that followed, as her mother was one of the gods that had supported Kronos through everything. Though some of the fellow campers were hesitant on trusting her, many had known her since she was ten years old and trusted her with their lives. She was powerful, the only ones stronger than her were Nico di Angelo, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, and Annabeth Chase. When she was fifteen, she started training harder and harder in hopes of becoming a searcher, and finally, on her seventeenth birthday, she got her wish.

As Lindsey Cook walked into the school, the florescent lights buzzing, she could feel the presence of everyone in the hallway. She had been trained to do this, one of the few demigods that were allowed to scout schools around the country for fellow demigods. This was her first mission. In a small town in Upstate New York, Chiron had felt a presence that was strong. Not as strong a child of the Big Three, but stronger than most of the regular campers that they got.

As the daughter of Hecate, goddess of magic and witchcraft, Lindsey had a very strong control over the Mist. Though it was almost the end of the school, her Mist told the teachers and students otherwise. For all they knew, she had been going to that high school for years. She was posing as a senior, as she was seventeen, going to a class every now and then but mostly looking for signs from the students.

It happened one day during lunch, the one thing she had been looking for. Lindsey was sitting in a corner of the lunchroom by herself, scanning the students. All seemed to be going normally until one of the tables suddenly got quiet. Lindsey's head whipped over to the table, narrowing her eyes. One girl, Kelley, Lindsey believed her name was, was staring off into space. But there was something in her eyes that Lindsey recognized, something she had seen at camp from time to time. This girl was having a vision. However, that didn't immediately tell Lindsey who this girl's parent was, many of the gods specialized in some form of prophecy.

Kelley was off in space for almost a minute when she came back to reality. She went on as if nothing odd had happened, she couldn't remember, while her friends were giving her weird looks. A few minutes later, Kelley headed over to the garbage can to dump her tray and headed out into the hallway towards the bathrooms. It was only then that Lindsey saw the familiar dark skinned cheerleader following after Kelley.

"Kelli," she hissed to herself and stood up, walking out of the lunchroom behind them. Once in the hallway, Kelley was about to open the bathroom door when Lindsey shouted, "Kelli!"

Both girls turned around, as their names were the same, though the spelling was different. Lindsey flicked her wrist at her mother's servant and Kelli slammed against the painted brick wall.

Just by looking at her, Lindsey knew Kelley wanted to scream. It was understandable, she had no idea what was going on. Lindsey hissed something under her breath, waving her hand at Kelley who became Immobilized. She couldn't speak, she couldn't move. The only thing that was moving were her eyes, wide and staring at Lindsey.

Lindsey turned to the empousa who had stood up stiffly. "Kelli, I thought you were killed for at least a lifetime last year. What happened? Mother bring you back?" Lindsey sneered, her mother loved her monsters, and being down in the Underworld with Persephone, she had nothing better to do.

"You're mother did nothing! She left me there to rot." Lindsey could see Kelli for what she really was through the mist, her donkey leg and her bronze one, the hair of fire. By the look on her face, Kelley could see past it too.

"You deserved to rot! My mother did too, how dare you go against Olympus? How dare you help the Titans? What would they have done for you?"

"You demigods are all so narrow-minded. The age of the Titans was the Golden Age, unlike that of the Olympians. They don't do anything, they care about nothing and no one but themselves. Having their children play games in a little camp?" she scoffed. "How pitiful."

Lindsey glared at the empousa. "You better leave now, Kelli. When you still have a body," she slipped the ring off her finger and pushed the amethyst down. The ring suddenly transformed into a Celestial Bronze sword.

Kelli glared at the weapon and disappeared in a shadowy haze.

Lindsey pushed the amethyst on the hilt down and the sword turned back into a ring, which she put back on her finger. She turned towards Kelley and walked a few steps towards her. "Don't be afraid of me. I'm here to help you," she said calmly. "I'm going to unfreeze you and you're going to have to listen to me," she said. Kelley made an eye movement that looked like a nod so Lindsey said a few words of Magic and Kelley unfroze.

**((Lindsey's Note)) Thank you everyone for reading the very first chapter of...THE MAGIC SUN! So this is me and my friend, Kelley's first story together and if you like what you read, REVIEW! We're only going to continue if you do so. If you want to read more of my stories, my profile is .net/~sleeplessdream50 and Kelley's is .net/~iloveseaweedbrain . HOPE YOU LIKE US! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Magic sun chapter 2

Kelley's pov

Kelley's life was far from normal. A lot of weird things happened to her, she tended to see some pretty strange creatures but none of her friends ever believed that they were real. Some times Kelley would just zone out completely and almost like she was day dreaming, but some of them were more like nightmares. When she was younger she tried to tell people about the man with one eye, but no one ever believed her. So has she got older she tended to tell people none of the weird stuff and less of the normal stuff, so in other words she didn't talk much.

So that's what she did when she got another vision during lunch that day. One minute she was sitting trying to have a normal conversation with her friends, and the next she was watching some crazy guy declare revenge on the gods what ever that means. When she came back to reality her friends were staring at her giving her weird looks "sorry I zoned out, I'm gonna go to the bathroom" she went and dumped her tray then went out the door to go to the bathroom.

As she opened the bathroom door "Kelley" someone behind her called out. She whirled around to see a dark skinned girl pressed up against the wall and another girl who Kelley believed was named Lindsey or something close to that, but she had no clue who the dark skinned girl could be, in fact she did even remember seeing her. Kelley opened her mouth to scream, or at least what she tried to do but she was frozen the only thing she could move were her eyes, she then noticed something strange about the dark skinned girl, she had one donkey leg, one bronze one, and on top of that her hair was on fire.

Lindsey then took off her ring then pressed down on the gem stone and it turned in to a bronzed colored sword. Kelley herd her say something but couldn't exactly hear what she was saying has if she was far away.

As the dark skinned girl disappeared in to a shadow haze Lindsey turned towards Kelley "don't be afraid of me. I'm here to help you." her voice was very calm "I'm going to unfreeze you and your going to have to listen to me" Kelley wasn't sure what made her believe this girl that she's never even spoken to before but she did and so she made an eye movement that look has close to a nod has possible.

Lindsey mumbled something under her breath and Kelley unfroze but made no movements waiting for Lindsey to tell her what to do.

**((Kelley's Note)) Thank you to all who have read the first 2 chapters please review, I know this is short, but since I was doing the first chapter from Kelley's point of view to show what Kelley was thinking I didn't want to add the dialogue between Lindsey and Kelli please review has it is the only way I can get better. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

Lindsey was relieved that Kelley didn't say anything once she unfroze her. "Okay, Kelley. You might not believe me, but everything I'm saying is the truth, and it applies to you. You are a demigod, half human, half god. I'm not sure who you're godly parent is but because you're getting older, monsters have started to come after you. That was Kelli. K-E-L-L-I. She is an empousa, what modern vampires are based off of. She is a servant of Hecate, goddess of Magic and the crossroads. Also my mother," Lindsey shook her head. "Anyways, you won't be safe unless you come with me right away. We have to get to Camp Half Blood, in Long Island. Do you understand that?"

Kelley didn't say anything for a few seconds, looking down at her feet. Finally, she looked up into Lindsey's eyes and nodded her head defiantly. "I do," she said softly.

Lindsey let out a sigh of relief, this seemed to be easier than she thought. Most of the time, the new demi gods wouldn't believe it when someone said she was half god.

Lindsey took Kelley's wrist in her hand and closed her eyes, walking towards the wall. She closed her eyes, concentrating really hard. She hated to shadow travel, it took so much out of her, but she couldn't risk a monster stopping the two on the way to Long Island. Instead of walking into the wall, they were surrounded by shadows. Lindsey looked over at Kelley to make sure she was okay. She was being smart so far, closing her eyes.

After a few seconds, the tightness on her chest evaporated and Lindsey let go of Kelley's wrist and staggered towards a tree, steadying herself. She knocked twice on the tree. "Juniper, I got her, tell Chiron," she said softly to the tree. The wood nymph came out of the tree and nodded. "No problem, Linds," she said and ran to the Big House.

Lindsey looked towards Kelley, who had fallen to the ground after they landed. Lindsey walked over to her and kneeled down. "Sorry, I had to do that, I didn't want to be intercepted on the way here. But as I was saying, the Olympian gods really do exist. And this might be a lot to take in but so do the Titans and monsters. There was a really big war last year between the gods and Titans. We won. Many demigods fought in the battle, New York City was practically destroyed. We lost a lot of good people, but Percy Jackson," she couldn't help but smile at his name. "Made a deal with the gods. There have been a lot of changes, which you will see. We've tried to find as many half bloods as we can and most likely by tonight, you will be Claimed by your godly parent. Do you understand?"

Kelley nodded. "I think so…so does that mean…that I'll know who my father is? After all these years?" she sounded hopeful.

Lindsey smiled at the girl. All of these kids voiced the same worries, thinking for their whole lives that one of their parents didn't care for them. But that wasn't completely true. Some cared less than others, but they were their children. They weren't allowed to communicate with us because of some stupid law that Zeus made up. Maybe he was finally starting to realize that his plans never worked out the way he wanted them to. For example, the law that said that Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades couldn't have children? Who were Percy, Nico, and Thalia then? Granted Nico was born before Hades made the pact on the River Styx. That didn't matter to the King of the Gods though.

"Yes, you will find out who your father is, Kelley," Lindsey smiled at the young girl. "Now come on, let me show you around the camp," she held out her hand to the girl.

**((LINDSEY'S NOTE)) Thanks for reading, Favorite-ing and Following this story, it really means a lot! Now please review and tell us what you think about it so far! **


	4. Chapter 4

Magic Sun Chapter three

Kelley smiled at the thought of knowing who her father might be and said "ok". She followed Lindsey out of the woods. As she was following her Kelley noticed a large white figure coming towards them. As the figure got closer Kelley realized that the what figure had the body of a horse but the torso of a man. It reminded Kelley of something that she read out of a myth. Then it came to her, he was a centaur. Has the centaur got closer Kelley noticed a quiver with arrows and a bow on his shoulder

"Hello Lindsey" he said in a fatherly voice

"Hey Charion" that named sounded familiar Charion where had Kelley herd that before, she remembered a myth about someone with that name in the underworld but that couldn't be it, because Kelley didn't think that he was a centaur.

"And who is this?" Chiron said inturpiting Kelley's thoughts " the new camper I pressume?"

" Yes Chiron, this is Kelley, Kelley this is Chiron" Lindsey introduced them as Kelley waved shyly

" its nice to meet you Kelley" he held out a hand for her to shake, which she shook.

" its nice to meet you too" she said with a politle smile

"well I better get back to my archery lesson. Lindsey will you show Kelley around camp?"

" of corse Chiron" linsdey said smiling and with that he trotted off

Kelley and Lindsey walked out of the woods. There was a large pavilion " Theres the mess hall" Lindsey said pointing to it. " its where we eat and give offerings to the gods" Lindsey explaned.

The next thing that caught Kelley's eye was the climbing wall, which appered to be spewing lava " isn't that dangerous"

Lindsey laughed " it can be if your not fast enough."

((kelleys note)) wow sorry guys that too me so long to finish, and ontop of that it isn't very good, but I've had a lot going on, like right now im sorta saposta be writing an essay, but I relly thought I should get this up so Lindsey can start on the next chapter, again im sorry to Lindsey and the readers, that this took so long. I guess I better get back to my essay, please reivew if you read, we can only get better from here.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

Lindsey smiled down at Kelley and showed her around the place more. They walked past the woods, seeing Nymphs circling their trees protectively. Lindsey explained the armory, forge, and arena as well as the strawberry fields for the newcomer and led her into the Pegasus stables.

She saw Kelley's eyes widen as the winged horses came into view and smiled to herself. "Amazing, aren't they?" she asked, tilting her head as she walked over to Blackjack, the only black Pegasus in the stable.

"I...I didn't think that they actually existed," Kelley said softly, walking up to a beautiful cream colored girl named Buttercup. Lindsey smiled and stroked Blackjack's mane. "There are a lot of mythical creatures out there that we grew up with thinking were fantasy and such.

"Lindsey?" A smooth tenor voice called from outside the stable. "In here," she called back, standing up and fixing her hair as a boy with dark hair and sea green eyes walked into the stables.

"Percy," she smiled at him, her heart beating wildly in her chest. "Uh...this is Kelley. Kelley, Percy Jackson," she breathed his name but doubted Percy even noticed it. "Hey Kelley. Welcome to Camp Half Blood," he smiled down at her.

"Thanks. It's nice to be here?" Kelley said, still not completely sure this wasn't a dream. It seemed so far fetched, it could be. Especially seeing a very pretty blond girl riding a pure white Pegasus above their heads.

"You'll get used to it," Percy laughed lightly and turned his attention back to Lindsey. "Chiron wants you to show Kelley to the Hermes cabin and then head to the Big House," he shrugged. "All of the cabin counselors have to be there."

Lindsey raised her eyebrows and bit her lip. "Okay..."

She then turned to Kelley. "Okay, Kells, Lets go I guess we'll have to finish what little of the tour we have left later. I'll bring you to Cabin 11," she smiled softly at the younger girl and together they walked to where the cabins were. Cabin 11 was one of the original cabins since Hermes is one of the Olympians. When they got to the oldest looking cabin, Lindsey led Kelley inside, happy that the gods had done good on their deal with Percy the year before, because usually its only the children of Hermes himself that resided in the cabin for over a day. "Chris! Can you watch out for Kelley. Chiron called a-"

"Counselor meeting. Yeah, Travis and Connor already left like..two minutes ago. But don't worry. I'll make sure she doesn't wander into the forest," there was a mischivous glint in his eye but Lindsey didn't have time to worry about it. "Thanks Chris," she said over her shoulder as she hurried down the worn stairs and ran to the Big House, going into the rec room where the other counselors stood with Chiron at the head of the ping pong table.


	6. Chapter 6

Kelley looked around cabin 11 "Hermes is the god of messengers right?" she looked over at the brown haired boy who still had the mischievous glint in his eye, she wondered if it was something she should worry about or if it was always there. There was something about the boy's general appearance that made him more mischievous.

"Yea, Hermes is the god of messengers, travelers and thieves"

Kelley quickly checked her pockets to make sure she still had her I-pod, she never went anywhere with out it. Chirs chuckled "don't worry we rarely steal stuff from newcomers on their first day." She still kept her hand in her pocket to ensure nothing would be stolen, and she really didn't like that she was left alone with a boy she didn't even know but if Lindsey trusted him then it must be ok.

**(Sorry it's epically short but I promised Lindsey it would be up by today, and I really didn't know what to write do yea here it is I guess… anyways! REVIEW and stuff, and maybe ill give you blue cookies who knows) **


End file.
